1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a main body of a power blower has been formed of a fan case which has a fan mounted on an end of the output shaft of said engine and which encloses the fan, and of the engine, said power blower being used for wind blowers, powered mist spray machines or the like in whirl air-cooled two-cycle gasoline engines or the like are installed as power sources. For this reason, when an engine is dismounted from a machine's main body for maintenance and inspection, first a great number of screws are unscrewed, a fan case is disassembled and removed from the machine's main body, the fan is dismounted from the output shaft of the engine, and thereafter the engine must be dismounted from the blower's main body. As a consequence, there are drawbacks in that, the operation is laborious, and when tapping screws are used for assembling the fan cases, the screws do not work during the disassembly and assembly.